


Pregnancy Series; One Chicago

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [9]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Preferences, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: THIS HEADCANON INVOLVES; Matt Casey, Kelly Severide, Connor Rhodes, Will Halstead, Ethan Choi, Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater, Mouse, Crockett Marcel Antonio Dawson & Adam RuzekWARNINGS: baby fever, fluff, idk, small fights, a little bit sad on jays part (and long). error’s I missed.A/N: b/n= baby’s name. Got a One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Makes me want to write more. Want to be added to the tag list or the pregnancy series tag list? Just message me!
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Reader, Antonio Dawson/Reader, Connor Rhodes/Reader, Crockett Marcel & Original Female Character(s), Crockett Marcel/Original Female Character(s), Crockett Marcel/You, Ethan Choi/Reader, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Reader, Jay Halstead/Reader, Kelly Severide/Reader, Kevin Atwater/Reader, Matt Casey/Reader, Matthew Casey/Reader, Will Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pregnancy Series; One Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HEADCANON INVOLVES; Matt Casey, Kelly Severide, Connor Rhodes, Will Halstead, Ethan Choi, Jay Halstead, Kevin Atwater, Mouse, Crockett Marcel Antonio Dawson & Adam Ruzek
> 
> WARNINGS: baby fever, fluff, idk, small fights, a little bit sad on jays part (and long). error’s I missed.
> 
> A/N: b/n= baby’s name. Got a One Chicago request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED! Makes me want to write more. Want to be added to the tag list or the pregnancy series tag list? Just message me!

**JAY HALSTEAD;**

Jay knew you had baby fever after all you were a nurse.

You would come home and gush to him about delivering a baby. He could see it in your eyes you wanted one. And that made him slightly nervous.

It’s not that he didn’t despise babies. He just felt like he would be a horrible dad, or the babies cries would trigger his PTSD.

He couldn’t deny it though you looked adorable whenever you gushed over a baby, or he and you were out and saw one.

He felt nervous whenever someone would comment and say that he and you would be great parents.

That didn’t stop him from having baby fever either.

Jay thought your baby fever would go away like it always does, eventually.

Unfortunately for Jay, it didn’t die down. Especially since a newborn in med got abandoned. You had a soft spot for the baby. Spending most of your breaks or whenever you were free with the baby.

Will definitely didn’t help the situation either. Claiming that Jay and you would be great parents. Or teasing his brother, by saying “ So, when are you going to knock y/n up?”

So, when Jay came home to find you holding a baby. He was in shock. His heart racing faster. he gulped. He didn’t want to arrest his girlfriend for kidnapping a baby.

“Please tell me you didn’t steal a baby?” Jay spoke in a shaky voice.

“No, I got Sharon to pull a few strings, so this little one didn’t have to spend another night at the hospital, this is the baby I was talking about,” You replied. Looking up from the small baby you were holding in your arms, to look at Jay. Smiling at him.

“Aren’t there rules against taking a baby from the hospital? I just don’t want you to get in trouble and I don’t want to arrest my girlfriend,” Jay spoke softly. Sitting next to you. Smiling softly at the sleeping baby in your arms.

“I’m not going to get in trouble, I’m going to adopt him,” You spoke.

“WHAT?” Jay shouted. Making you give him an annoyed look. The baby shuffled in your arms.

“Sh,” You hushed him. Jay stood up. Running his hand through his hair in distress.

“Adopt?” Jay whisper yelled.

“Well, you know what foster homes are like, you don’t know what home they go to,” You spoke.

“He’ll grow on you, in fact, him and you will be best buds, and I will have to fight to gain your attention,” You spoke. But Jay was too lost in his thoughts to listen to you…

“So, what happened to the mother?” Jay asked as he took a sip of coffee. Watching you change the baby’s nappy.

“Sixteen-year-old, she was a heroin addict, ran away, left her baby at med,” You replied. Smiling at the baby, as you did the flaps to the nappy. The baby let out a babble as you cooed at him.

“Guess, for her next fix,” Jay grumbled. As you picked the baby up carefully. Cooing at him. Holding him to your side. The baby held onto your shirt.

You turned around to face Jay. Giving him a scolding look.

“Jay,” You warned him. Jay was slightly shell shocked, as he saw you holding the baby. An image of you holding his baby in your arms, flashing through his mind. He gulped. Trying to push down the image of you holding his baby away.

“Is that why the baby cries a lot, it’s probably withdrawal symptoms,” Jay spoke. You rolled your eyes at Jay's jab.

“Babies cry, Jay,” You spoke.

“Can you hold him for a second, I have to go get changed,” You spoke again.

“But…” Jay protested, but you didn’t listen to him, handing b/n over to Jay.

Jay awkwardly cradles the baby to his chest. Smiling down at the baby, only to find the baby boy looking up at him with bright blue eyes.

“Hey, there buddy,” Jay cooed. Making the baby boy let out a noise. Reaching his hands up towards Jay. Jay felt his heart flutter. Gasping as the baby wrapped its hand around his finger. Jay felt his heart swell. Jay felt his heart pound, as he felt tears of joy prick his eyes. An intense wave of joy washed over him. Even though the baby wasn’t his, he would love it like it was his. He would do anything for that baby.

“So, I’ll take him to work, there’s a day-care at med,” You spoke, walking into the room. A baby bag slung on your shoulder.

Jay snapped out of his little daydream. Turning gently to face you. You smiled at the sight of the baby holding Jay’s finger.

“Yeah, um, I will stop by at lunchtime,” Jay spoke. As you gently took the baby from Jay. The baby laid its head on your chest. Making Jay smile lovingly at the baby and you.

You beamed at the baby boy.

“See you at lunchtime, be safe,” You spoke. Leaning up to kiss him on the lips softly.

“Y/n…” Jay spoke, as you pulled away. You looked at him, with a smile on your face.

“Yeah,” You responded.

“We should both adopt him, and also, give him a name,” Jay spoke. Making your heart melt.

“I will get the papers, and we can sign them at lunchtime,” You beamed. Making Jay smile.

“I love you, and I love this little one,” Jay spoke, grabbing the side of your face. Eyes fluttering closed as he kissed you passionately.

Jay pulled away from the kiss. Leaning down to press a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead.

Jay then pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. Pulling away from you.

“I’ll see at lunchtime,” Jay spoke. Winking at you. you let out a giggle. Turning around and walking out of the room, the out of the house…

Jay entered the emergency room in a hurry.

Will smirked at his brother, as he saw him coming over to him.

“Looking for y/n?” Will asked as he typed away on the keyboard.

“Yeah,” Jay replied, still looking around the ER for you.

“She’s in the day-care, do you want to know where it is?” Will replied. Smirking at Jay.

“She texted me where it was,” Jay spoke.

“Okay,” Will chuckled.

“What?” Jay asked. Looking at his brother suspiciously.

“Nothing,” Will smirked. Jay narrowed his eyes at Will.

“I’m sure it isn’t, spill it,” Jay demanded.

“I don’t want to keep you too long,” Will spoke. Jay gave Will a suspicious look before walking away. Going to the day-care…

Jay felt his heart melt as he saw you laying on the ground next to the baby boy. Looking at you in awe. Jay opened the door walking over to the baby and you.

You looked up. Face lightening up with excitement.

“Hey baby,” You beamed. As Jay laid on the other side of the baby.

“Hey gorgeous,” He cooed. Leaning over the baby to press a soft kiss against your lips. Making you let out a content sigh.

Jay pulled away. Looking down at the baby. Beaming at him.

“Hey, cutie,” Jay beamed. The baby let out a giggle. Reaching his free hand up to grab Jay’s hand. Jay smiled down at the baby. Letting the baby grab his hands.

“I got the papers, all you have to do is sign it,” You spoke, reaching behind you to grab the papers and pen. You handed it to Jay. Jay took it from your grasp without even looking away from the baby.

“Aren’t you a little cutie,” Jay cooed, making you look at Jay in awe.

Jay turned his attention to the papers. Grabbing the pen and filling out the form.

“Soon, you will ours,” Jay cooed, making you smile.

The two of you let out a giggle, as the baby let out a noise.

“I decided on a name,” You spoke, making Jay look at you,

“Without me?” Jay fake gasped. Holding his hand to his chest. Making you let out a giggle. You playfully rolled your eyes.

“B/n,” You told him. Making Jay smile at you.

“I like it, b/n it is,” Jay agreed.

“Hey, b/n,” Jay and you cooed, making the baby babble happily. Both of you looked at each other in awe. Unaware of Sharon and Will outside the room.

“Can’t you just put it off, look at them, they will be devasted,” Will spoke.

“I can’t put it off Will, her parents are waiting downstairs.

Will looked worried.

Sharon took a deep breath, before entering the room. Will following close behind.

“Y/n, Jay,” Sharon spoke, making Jay and you look up from b/n. Hearts racing.

“What’s wrong?” You asked meekly. Knowing something was up by the look of sympathy on her face.

Jay looked confused. Looking between Sharon, you and Will. Will gave Jay a weak smile.

“I’ve got some bad news,” She started. You gulped. Feeling your heart squeeze. _Oh no, you thought._

“The mother is downstairs they want to take the baby home. They want to be the legal guardians,” Sharon spoke. Giving Jay and you sympathetic looks.

You felt your heart plummet to your stomach. you sat up. Looking heartbroken. Jay on the other hand was in denial.

“Why?” Jay asked defensively. Sharon let out a sigh.

“Jay…” She sighed.

“She can’t do that,” Jay shouted. Making b/n let out a cry. You quickly picked b/n up. Trying to soothe him.

“Technically she can, she is the baby’s mother,” Sharon spoke.

Jay shook his head, a look of anger crossing his features. Tears pricking his eyes. He stood up.

“She abandoned her child, she shouldn’t be able to have her back, she’s a heroin addict, she isn’t fit to raise a baby,” Jay shouted.

“I know Jay, but she is the biological mother,” Sharon spoke.

“SHE ABANDONED HER CHILD,” He growled out.

“She is his mother, Jay,” You meekly spoke. Standing up slowly.

Jay shook his head at you in disbelief.

“I’m not letting that baby go without a fight,” Jay declared.

“Jay, please,” You tried to reason with him, but he shook his head. Eyes filling up with tears.

“She’s a heroin addict, babe,” Jay stated.

“I know, baby, but maybe she has changed, and we can always try to have a baby,” You reassured. 

Jay looked around the room. Tears falling from his eyes.

Jay let out a sob. Nodding his head.

“I’ll give the two of you a moment to say your goodbyes,” Sharon spoke. Stepping aside.

Jay sniffled.

“Hey there buddy,” Jay cooed, tears falling from his eyes.

“You have to go back to your mom,” Jay sobbed out. Trying to smile but failing.

“I am going to miss you so much,” Jay sobbed, making b/n lips tremble. Jay pressed a soft kiss to b/n’s forehead. He pulled away, smiling at b/n.

b/n looked at you, with trembling lips. You tried your best not to break down.

“You be good for you mummy,” You spoke, as tears fell from your eyes. Making b/n let out a cry.

“Hey, don’t cry, sh,” You cooed, swaying a bit. Trying to get b/n to calm down.

“Y/n,” Sharon spoke. Making you close your eyes for a second to collect your thoughts.

“It’s going to be okay; you’re going to be okay,” You cooed, kissing the top of his head. This seemed to calm b/n down.

“You are okay,” You hummed, swaying. Smiling down at y/n.

Sharon gave you an apologetic look, as she took a step towards you. gently taking b/n off of you.

b/n cried loudly trying to reach out to you. tears blurred your vision as you watched Sharon walk out of the room. B/n’s loud cries filling the room. You cupped your mouth with your hands. Sobs wracking your body. Jay quickly wrapped his arms around your body, pulling you closer to him.

Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head. Will put his hand on Jays back. His other hand on your back. Rubbing Jay’s back as well as yours. Trying to comfort the both of you…

**Kevin Atwater;**

A chuckle from beside you broke you out of your daze. You quickly broke your gaze away from the little kids, and babies that were waiting on the seats. You looked beside you to see Kevin standing next to you. Giving you a mischievous look.

“What?” You asked. Giving him a weary look.

“What are you daydreaming about?” Kevin asked, knowing full well you were daydreaming about having kids.

“Nothing,” You replied. Turning around and walking up the stairs. Trying to avoid the conversation.

“Really, doesn’t seem like nothing, you had that twinkle in your eye,” Kevin teased. Mocking your expression you did at the front desk.

“Shut up,” You huffed out, unlocking the lock.

“I’m guessing it was either you daydreaming about having a family or daydreaming about me,” Kevin suggested as him and you walked up the stair to the bullpen.

“You wish it was the second one,” You jokingly teased.

Kevin grabbed your forearm. Stopping you, you slowly turned around to face him. Looking

“You know we can always make your daydreams too,” Kevin spoke genuinely. Making your breath hitch.

“I know, it’s just our line of work is dangerous, and I don’t want to put our baby in that position,” You spoke breathlessly.

“Whenever you are ready, you tell me,” Kevin spoke softly, cupping the side of your face. he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead, then pulling away. Kevin winked at you, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, taking a stepping up on the step you were standing on. You wrapped your arms around his waist, moving closer to his side. Resting your head against his side…

**Greg ‘Mouse’ Gerwitz;**

You snuggled closer to Mouses side, your head resting against his chest. Mouse’s arms wrapped around you.

“Aw,” You cooed, as a baby commercial came on. Making Mouse crane his neck to look down at you. watching you with an amusement expression.

“Look how cute that baby is, with its chubby little arms and hands and feet,” You cooed, making Mouse let out a chuckle. He found it adorable how your eyes lit up as you watched the baby in the commercial.

“Your adorable,” Mouse cooed, as you continued to watch the baby.

“I want one,” You whined, pouting your lips, as your eyes were still locked on the tv screen.

“A Nappy,” Mouse joked, quirking an eyebrow at you. You quickly pulled your attention away from the screen, looking at Mouse.

“No silly, a baby,” You responded. Making Mouse smile. He let out a slight chuckle. Pulling you closer to his side. Mouse pressed a soft against the top of your head, while you turned your attention back to the tv.

He wanted a baby, he was just afraid he would hurt it, or the babies crying would trigger his PTSD…

**Antonio Dawson;**

“So, I was thinking, maybe you could come back to mine, and we could…” Antonio spoke, stopping mid-sentence when he saw your attention wasn’t on him, but behind him.

You rested your chin on the palm of you. Antonio looked behind him to see a mother with her baby.

Antonio smirked, before turning his attention back to you. This wasn’t the first time he saw you looking at babies. Or cooing over them. You normally played it off. But he knew better, he knew you wanted a baby, but he had a feeling you were too afraid to ask.

“Y/n,” Antonio called, making you snap out of it. You quickly turned your attention to Antonio. Smiling at him.

“Mm,” You hummed out, taking a sip out of your drink. Trying your best not to look behind Antonio again.

“Did you hear what I said?” Antonio asked. Making your eyes widen. _No, your mind screamed out._ You quickly recovered. But Antonio saw. You took another sip of your drink, then put the glass down on the table.

“Um…Yeah,” You replied.

Antonio quirked an eyebrow. Waiting for your response.

“You wanted more dessert,” You answered, making Antonio shake his head in amusement. Making your heart beat rapidly. _Fuck, he knows I wasn’t listening, you thought._ You gave him a nervous smile.

Antonio took your hands in his. Making you feel even more anxious. He knows you were looking at babies again, and its probably the last straw, your mind screamed out.

“Look I would never push you into having another kid, I know you already two beautiful children, who I love dearly, so, get it if it’s a deal-breaker if I want a baby,” You spoke. Trying your best not to cry.

“I never said I didn’t want any more kids,” Antonio spoke. Making your breath hitch.

“Oh,” You gasped out. Antonio leaned his body slightly forward. His thumb caressing the back of your hand.

“I want to have a baby with you, y/n,” Antonio spoke. Making you beam at him. Face lighting up with happiness.

“Really?” You gasped out. Antonio nodded his head.

“Yeah,” He replied. You quickly closed the gap between him and you. Pressing your lips against his softly….

**Adam Ruzek;**

You greeted the officers as you walked into the precinct.

“Morning Trudy,” You greeted her. She looked up. Smiling at you.

“Morning, you got a visitor,” She spoke. Looking over your shoulder. You turned your neck to look behind you. Seeing your best friend with her baby girl in a capsule. Your best friend waved her hand at you. Making you smile at her.

You quickly made your way over to them.

 **“** Hey, b/f/n, hey b/n,” You spoke.

“I have a date, and my babysitter cancelled, I need you to look after b/n,” She spoke, thrusting the capsule into your hands.

“I’m at work,” You argued. Taking the capsule from her anyways. She stood up. Not caring at all.

“I’m sure Voight will allow it,” She spoke. Fixing her coat.

“B/f/n, a precinct is no place for a baby,” You spoke. Making Trudy lookup.

“Adam and you are always talking about having a baby and whatnot, now is your chance to experience mom life,” She spoke. Squeezing past you.

“F/n,” You huffed out, as her baby girl looked up at you.

“Love you, pick her up after seven,” she spoke. Pressing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead, before leaving the precinct.

You let out a huff. Looking down at your best friends daughter. A soft smile graced your lips, heart fluttering as you saw her already looking at you.

“Hey, cutie, guess you’re stuck with me today, at work,” You cooed. Walking up the steps. Unlocking the door, going through the door.

“You can be my partner in crime,” You cooed, as you walked up the stairs until you reach the bullpen.

“Who’s baby did you steal?” Jay joked. As he saw you walk into the bullpen. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Don’t tell us, you were pregnant all along,” Kevin joked. As you put the capsule on your desk.

“You guys are hilarious, maybe you should both give up your jobs and become comedians,” You sassed.

“Oh my gosh,” You heard Hailey and Kim coo, as they rushed over to b/n.

“Look at her, she is so adorable,” Hailey cooed.

“Look at the little bonnet on her head,” Kim cooed.

“She’s my best friends baby,” You spoke, as Hailey, Kim and you crowded around b/n. While b/n looked up at Hailey, Kim and you. Beaming.

“Really, she kind of looks like you,” Hailey commented.

“It’s b/n,” Adam sang song, pushing his way through Hailey and Kim.

“Still as cute as always,” Adam cooed, making b/n let out a giggle. While your heart fluttered. Resting your chin on the palm of your hand.

“She’s going to break hearts someday,” Adam cooed, as your gaze went to b/n, smiling at her in awe. Heart thumping faster. As warmth and happiness filled your body…

**Connor Rhodes;**

Connor leaned against the door. Watching you in amusement as you fawned over the baby.

“You should get some rest,” Connor spoke.

“She’s so tiny,” You cooed. Making Connor smile. He pushed himself off the door, walking over to you.

“I can’t leave her, I can’t sleep in my bed knowing she is fighting for her life,” You spoke. Eyes still locked on the baby in the incubator.

“Then I’ll stay with you,” Connor spoke, wrapping his arm around your waist. Pulling you closer to his side.

“She’ll make it through,” Connor reassured you. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head…

**Crockett Marcel;**

You smiled contently at the Kid in the bay 3. Talking to her parents. You felt your heart flutter, as thoughts of having a baby popped into your mind. You just hoped they were as sweet as the little girl in bay 3.

“Ah, I know that look, you’ve been struck with baby fever,” Crockett spoke. Making you jump in fright. You turned around to face him quickly. Looking shocked.

Crockett arched a brow, looking amused at your reaction.

“No, I haven’t,” You denied. Making Crockett smile.

“Mmhmm…You can deny it all you want but it is written on your face,” Crockett smirked. Winking at you as he walked away from you…

**Will Halstead;**

Will swung your hand back and forth. Gripping your hand tighter.

“I’m so tired,” You whined, making Will chuckle.

“I told you to get some rest,” Will chuckled. Smirking at you.

“Hey, you were the one that tired me out last night, you could have stopped at the third round,” You spoke, making Will chuckle.

“You weren’t complaining about it last night, I’m pretty sure you were moaning my name,” Will smirked.

“Oh, shush,” You chuckled. Hitting him in the chest.

“Help me, my wife, she’s in labour,” A guy screamed.

Will and you quickly rushed to the guy, following him into the apartment.

“Did she just start contractions? How far apart are they?” You asked as he rushed down the hallway.

“I don’t know, but she started pushing, but nothing is happening.” He spoke. As Will and you walked into the room. Both of you giving a knowing look.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the facial expression Will and you make.

“Sir, I need you to get us, some warm water, and some towels, as well as disposable gloves if you have any, can you do that for us,” Will spoke. The guy looked at Will and you frantically, you felt for him.

“Sir, I need you to call for an ambulance,” You spoke.

“I already have, but they are taking forever,” He grumbled. Waking off to grab the stuff Will told him to get,

Will and you quickly rushed to where the women was.

“Hey, Ma’am, I’m Doctor L/n, and this is Doctor Halstead, we are here to help you,” You spoke calmly. Making her look up at you. Lips quivering.

“Somethings wrong,” She gasped out. Tears staining her cheeks.

“You could be breached,” You spoke. Making her panic.

“It’s okay,” You reassured her. But she grabbed your hands tightly. Will quickly checked her belly.

Will gave you a knowing look.

“She’s breached, the baby isn’t facing the right way,” Will told you. Making the pregnant women panic even more. Her heart racing.

“What? Am I going to die?” She cried out. Looking at Will then at you.

“It’s okay, you aren’t going to die, neither is your baby, you are in safe hands,” You reassured her. But she was still panicking.

“I’m going to have to reposition the baby,” Will told her. Placing his hands on either side of her belly. He started to reposition it but she let out a blood curling scream.

“What are you doing?” The husband yelled, rushing over to Will, he pushed Will away.

“Sir, we have to reposition the baby,” Will answered.

“No,” The husband yelled.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose. Trying to calm himself down

“If we don’t reposition the baby then both of them could die,” Will yelled.

“I don’t care,” The husband seethed. Making you frown.

“How about we give her a c section,” You suggested. Looking at Will then the husband.

The husband thought it through for a second. Then nodded his head. Will rolled his eyes at the husband. He wouldn’t let his reposition the baby, but he would let him and you perform a c section.

“But you have to do it,” The husband ordered. You nodded your head.

“I’m going to need vodka and a razor,” You ordered. The guy quickly rushed off.

“What’s going on?” The wife cried out.

“We are going to have perform a c section,” You calmly told her. Which made her hyperventilate.

Will quickly grabbed her hand, making her look at Will. With wide eyes.

“You are in good hands, Doctor L/n is the best in Chicago,” Will reassured you. Making your heart speed up. Feeling slightly flustered.

“I’ve got the vodka and razor,” He spoke. Bringing you out of your daze.

You quickly put the disposable gloves on then opened the cap, grabbing the razor, you poured the vodka on the razor blade. Putting the vodka bottle down.

“This is going to hurt,” You told her. As the husband went to her side. Grabbing her hand.

“So, do you know the gender of the baby? Picked any baby names?” Will asked, trying to distract her from the pain.

“Oh…my god,” She screamed out as you made an incision in her abdomen.

You delicately put the knife down.

Hands delicately going into your stomach. You gently grabbed the baby.

“I’m going to slowly pull the baby out, you are doing so well,” You reassured her.

She let out a cry as you slowly pulled the baby out.

The baby let out a cry, as you pulled it out. Will let go of the woman’s hand. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around the baby. You carefully cut the umbilical cord.

“It’s a healthy baby boy,” You cooed, smiling at the baby then at the parents. They smiled at the baby. You quickly put a towel on the incision wound. Putting pressure on it. As will handed the baby to the mother.

Will looked back at you to see you smiling in awe at the baby. He smiled lovingly at you, then looked back at the mother. Picturing you holding his baby…

**Ethan Choi;**

Ethan watched you from a distance, as you swayed Vincent in your arms. Warming his heart. Ethan smiled at you. His mind wandering off to having a baby with you.

The sound of the microwave beeping brought Ethan out of his daydream. Ethan quickly took the bottle of milk out of the microwaves. Testing it to see if it was warm. When he was satisfied with it, he walked over to Vincent and you.

Ethan handed you the bottle, you smiled at him as you took the bottle.

Looking back at Vincent and cooing at him, as you guided the nipple of the baby bottle to his lips. Vincent attached his mouth. sucking the milk, all the while looking up at you.

Ethan pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head….

**Kelly Severide;**

You tired your best to suppress the urge to admire the little kids who were in the fire station for their field trip. But it was just too hard. Especially since Kelly was holding a baby.

“L/n,” Herman spoke, bringing you out of your daydream. You blinked rapidly. Turning your head to look at Herman. Who was smiling at you. _oh no, you thought to yourself._

“Don’t tell me your daydreaming on the job,” Herrmann teased. Making you roll your eyes.

“Oh hush,” You spoke, pushing yourself off the ambulance, and hopping into it. Checking the equipment checklist.

“I think Kelly and you would make great parents,” Herman spoke. Making you smile.

Just as you were about to say something, you saw a bunch of kids, and their parents come to the ambulance.

“And this is the ambulance, y/n will take good care of you if any of you end up here,” Kelly spoke. Smiling at you, making your heart swell…

**Matt Casey;**

Matt smiled at you as you played with your niece. He felt his heart flutter. Feeling flustered, as he watched you play pick a boo with your niece.

Matt jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“So, are you going to just stare at her all day or,” Your brother spoke.

“We’ve been trying to have a baby for a while, but we’ve been unsuccessful,” Matt spoke. Eyes still locked on you.

“Don’t give up, I mean My wife and I have been trying for a long time, and now we have this little one,” Your brother spoke, squeezing Matt’s shoulder tight. He let go walking off to join you.

Matt smiled at you, his mind wandering off to thoughts of him and you having a baby, a family. You holding his and your baby in your arms…


End file.
